Murder House
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: When SPR takes a new case, Yasuhara never expects to be in the spotlight like Mai. But soon Yasuhara is plagued by terrifying nightmares that weaken and hurt him and near death experiences that all seem to tie back with the case, all the while he keeps displaying powerful psychic abilities. Will the SPR gang be able to solve the case and help save Yasuhara or will they fail?


**Hello everyone! This is my first ever Ghost Hunt fanfic and I am very exicted. It's been some time since I've actually posted anything on ff and I decided that since there aren't really any Yasuhara centric storie's that I would write one.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the main characters. The only things that I own would be the plot line and the minor characters.**

* * *

" _Mommy what's going on? Where's daddy?"_

 _I stare at a black haired five year old tugging on his mother's shirt as she ushers who I assume to be her two sons into a closet. Tears stream down his cheeks as he grabs at her hands._

 _The pretty young woman kneels in front of him and wipes at his tears._

" _Yasu, promise me that whatever happens you and your brother stay in this closet. Do not, for any circumstances come out of this closet. Understood?"_

 _My body freezes at my nickname and all I can do is watch as the five year old shakes his head. "No mommy! I wanna go with you. "_

 _The young woman shakes her head and she flinches as footsteps begin to come close to the room. "You can't this time. Please promise me Yasu. "_

" _I- I promise mommy." He sniffed and tugged the younger boy closer to him into the closet. The woman kissed both of their foreheads._

" _Remember that mommy and daddy love you both so very much."_

 _My stomach churns and for some reason tears start to fall down my own cheeks._

 _The footsteps reach the door to the room and then the door slams open and a man steps inside, grin twisted and grim. I notice that in his hand was a bloody axe. "My my. You are so beautiful….Such a shame that you have to go to waste."_

 _I try and yell at her to move, to find some sort of weapon but my desperate cry goes unnoticed. She stumbles back into a dresser as he moves closer. "P-please you d-don't have to do this…"_

 _His grins widens. "Oh yes I do. " And with that he swung the axe into the young woman's abdomen._

" _Nooooo!" The closet door snaps open revealing Yasu and his brother._

 _The man's head snaps toward the direction of the closet._

" _Run kids run!" I yell moving to the closet. "You have to run now!"_

 _As if they heard me they ran out the room, the man right behind them. I follow, desperately wishing this was just a horrible nightmare. But for some reason I knew that this wasn't the case._

 _The kids hide in the kitchen and I watch as Yasu tries to figure out a means to escape. He tells the younger boy to stay where he is and promises him that he will be okay. And then Yasu leaves the kitchen._

 _My stomach drops as I know something is about to happen. Yasu watches from a hidden corner as the man wanders around the house. "Come on out kiddies. The game of hide and seek is over now."_

 _I watch the five year old run back to the kitchen._

" _Come on come. We goota leave. Go the neighbors."_

" _I's scared" and then the younger boy started to cry. Yasu yanked at him._

" _We goota go!"_

" _There you are!" A loud voice shouts from behind and I see the man from before standing in the door way, axe swung up and then he brings it down. Tears once again pour down my cheeks as the axe hits the younger brother._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **"** **Yasuhara!" I felt a hand slap me across the face and my eyes snap open. I sat up quickly and felt tears falling down my face before a sob tore from my throat and I couldn't stop it.**

 **Eventually my sobbing (manly at that) ended and I finally looked up to see myself surrounded by a shocked SPR, excluding Naru and Lin of course. I looked around and saw that I was on the couch in the SPR office.**

 **Wiping the tears off my face, I try and muster up my normal smile at the guys. "So….what's up?"**

 **This is where I'm ending it for now. Whatcha think?**

 **Please review.**

 **No flaming.**


End file.
